


Care for You

by redheadriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadriverdale/pseuds/redheadriverdale
Summary: In which the reader is sick, and Veronica takes care of her.





	Care for You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @redhead_riverdale , I post a lot more writing on there!

“I’m not dying, Ronnie!” You said, calling out Veronica. She was staring at you from the opposite side of the lunch table clearly pitying you for having a cold. “You don’t have to look at me like that!”

“Babe, I know, I just hate seeing you like this.” She reached over to your side of the table and held your hands. “Tell you what, I’ll come pick you up in your last period class. We can walk over to your house, and I’ll make you soup, and we can watch a movie. So what do you say?” she said, rubbing your palm with her thumbs.

“Do I even have a choice?” You joked. When Veronica set her mind to something, nobody could change it. Sure, it proved a little annoying at times, but it was one of the things that made you fall in love with her, and to be honest, you wouldn’t mind a night in with her at all.

She jokingly rolled her eyes at your remark. She was smiling, and you could tell she was planning the afternoon in her head.

\-------------------------------------- Later that day --------------------------------------

“You ready?” Veronica asked at the chemistry classroom door. Last period was finally over, and finally a whole day of sneezing, coughing and blowing your nose in class, which proved to be rather inconvenient and embarrassing, was over. You nodded at her and swung your backpack onto your back. 

When you reached her at the door, she kissed your cheek and intertwined her hands with yours. “Oh, you’re begging to get a cold too, V.”

She laughed. ”If it means I get to spend the day with you...”

You made your way through the hallways and out of Riverdale High and then towards your house. Veronica insisted in carrying all your bags for you, even after you’d told her she didn’t have too.

It wasn’t long before you reached your front door. You came into the house, it was warm and silent, nobody was home. Veronica set down your bags and told you to stay there while she headed to your room, signaling for you to sit on the couch. You did, and not long after, she came back with two onesies, two pairs of fuzzy socks, and big fluffy blanket.

You laughed at her commitment. “Ron, you know you don’t have to...”

“I know,” she gave you a peck on the lips and a smile “but I want to!”

You both slipped into your pajamas, and you lay on the couch, while Veronica looked through the movies on Netflix. She finally found a title she liked and looked back at you for confirmation. You’d already seen it a thousand times, all of which were with her, but it was a favorite of yours. Veronica knew every line to every John Hughes movies, and Sixteen Candles was no exception. You nodded yes at her and the movie started to play on the screen. But, instead of laying beside you, she ran to the kitchen.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“It’ll be just a second!” She yelled back from the other room. Sure enough, a couple minutes later, she came back with a hot bowl of soup in her hands, blowing it to cool it off.

“Careful, it’s hot.” She placed it beside your side of the couch, then settled into hers.

‘Sweet’ wasn’t usually the word that came to mind when the subject was Veronica Lodge. Most would think ‘cold’ or downright ‘mean’, but they didn’t know Veronica like you did. Nobody knew her like you did. She was warm and kind and loving and undyingly loyal. She was gentle to the ones she loved, even when it wasn’t asked of her, even when she could have kissed you goodbye and walked home instead of devoting her friday evening to her sick girlfriend.

She caught you staring, and smiled “Nothing. I just have the best girlfriend in the world.”  
“Well,” she kissed you “I try.”

You scooted closer to her under the blankets, wrapping your arms and legs around her body, your fingers lacing with hers in front of her chest. You buried your face into her neck as she pulled both your hands to her lips, kissing yours gently. The sound of the movie blended into the background and your bodies fit perfectly. 

“Veronica?” You spoke quietly.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Thank for today, I needed this.” You rubbed her palm with your thumb.

She didn’t respond, but you felt her smile.

“And for any day, for that matter. You mean the world to me, and I don’t tell you enough. You don’t get nearly the amount of girlfriend credit you should.” You brought her into an even tighter embrace.

“I don’t do it for girlfriend credit, I do it because I love you.” She suddenly sneezed.

“I told you it was contagious!”

“I guess you’ll be the one caring for me pretty soon.”


End file.
